


Bring Him Home

by petalouda85



Series: Days of Our Lives [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalouda85/pseuds/petalouda85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into the long process of bringing Anakin home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to repost these shorts because I felt they worked better in a series than as a bunch of chapters in one story. The next parts will be posted tomorrow (it is really late here right now)

“Denied?” Kylo stuttered past the lump in his throat, staring at the letter in Hux’s hand, the envelope ripped in the other. “Why?” The redhead took a breath and read.

“Your application for adoption has been rejected for the following reason: history of alcohol addiction in one of the applicants.”

“What!?” He snatched the letter from Hux’s hand and read the sentence over carefully. He slammed the letter down on the table, everything on it rattling loudly, “Damn it.” He rubbed his face in frustration. He had put that problem behind him years ago and now it was back to haunt him and stop him from achieving another happiness in his life.

Hux decided to remain silent, trying to avoid having his partner throw a tantrum worse than the one he was having now; he’d rather not deal with another broken window. He was just as doubtful as Kylo was at the reasoning of the rejection and suspected that there was another motive for it, one clearly involving the personal views of the agency and Hux didn’t need long to figure out what that personal view was.

His train of thought was stopped when Kylo rose with a frustrated grunt and stormed down the hall to the bedroom, slamming the door shut loudly. He waited a minute before following him, not bothering to knock. The bedroom was deserted and, surprisingly, everything was still in place. Heading into the bathroom, he found Kylo seated on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest, various shampoo bottles and hair products scattered on the floor beside him. Even though he tried to hide it, Hux could see Kylo’s eyes were red and puffy and the man burst out into sobs as soon as his lover pulled him into a comforting embrace.

No words were exchanged between the two men as there was nothing to say. They were both distraught at the news that their son would not be coming. For six months, they had hoped and now it had been dashed with one sentence. They had only seen pictures of the child, first at a week old and more as he gradually grew, but they loved him so much. They had everything prepared: clothing, furniture, some toys, diapers. The thought that they would have to sell them now send a chill down Hux’s spine.

“ _No._ ” He thought, looking down at Kylo, the man clinging onto him like a drowning man. He would not give up that easily. He would get answers from the agency and he would get the application accepted. He would take it to the Supreme Court if he needed to but he would get the application accepted and bring their son home.


	2. Part 2

Hux had no idea that going to court to try and get their application approved would be hard to keep secret from Kylo. The lawyer never anticipated that his case would attract media attention of all sorts on all kinds of levels. Newspapers to news channels, both local and national, wanted a scoop of the lawsuit filed against an adoption agency and the man responsible for it. Fearful that Kylo would find out about what he was doing, Hux denied all requests for interviews and requested that his name and any image of him would not be released to the public. Thankfully, all the outlets complied and Hux remained anonymous and his secret mission remained secret from Kylo.

Hux hadn’t told Kylo what he was doing because he didn’t want to see him suffer more if the case ruled in favor of the agency. After the rejection, Kylo’s depression had reemerged gradually and Hux didn’t want to make it worse with a permanent rejection. With the illness back, Hux knew that Kylo would need him much more, even if the man wouldn’t easily admit it, but going to the hearings meant Hux wasn’t home as often as he should’ve been and he noticed the effect it had on Kylo. Chores weren’t being done, he cooked less and less, his smile seemed more forced and he would hold Hux a little tighter when they cuddled.

Even though he knew the odds were in his favor, Hux still had an undermining fear that the court would not get the application through, even though the reason for rejection in the letter had been completely invalid. When applying to work at the hospital, Kylo had an intensive background check before he was employed and his medical history was one of the areas they checked. The hospital wouldn’t have hired him in a thousand years if his alcohol addiction posed a potential problem, rendering the rejection invalid. Regardless of this fact, he was still scared.

Because of dates and other conflicting factors, it took two months for a verdict to be reached. The instant it was made and the court was adjourned, Hux headed to his car, dashing past the throng of the reporters shouting questions at him. As always, he respectfully declined. Once safe in his car, he pulled out his phone.

_On my way home. I’ll get some chocolate cake along the way._

Only a few seconds later, his phone chimed with Kylo’s answer.

_I made some mac and cheese I’ll save some for you if you like._

_Please, I’m starving_

After turning it on silent, Hux threw his phone onto the backseat and headed out onto the road, quickly dropping by the store to get said cake. Even with the detour, he made it back to the apartment in record time.

He found Kylo seated at the dinner table, dressed in his PJ pants and his university hoodie, poking at the cheesy macaroni in the bowl. Hux came over to him and kissed his cheek before heading into the kitchen to put away the cake and get a bowl for himself.

“How was the hearing?” He asked.

“It was great and, thankfully, it’s all over now.” He returned to the table and sat down, taking a huge bite of his dinner. He spotted a tiny smile on the other’s face.

“So I’ll finally get to see you at home?”

“Yes you do. Which also means,” He reached into his blazer and pulled out a large white envelope, “I can finally give you this.” Confused, Kylo took it.

“You’re a little early for my birthday.” He joked, carefully opening it. He pulled out a blue card decorated with a stork and large glitter letters reading ‘it’s a boy’.

“Open it.” As instructed, the man opened the card, finding a sheet of folded paper inside. Attached at the top of the paper was a small picture of the now eight month old child they had wanted to bring home since he was a week old and in bold beside it, it said “Application for Adoption”. Kylo felt his breath hitch when he spotted the word “approved” at the bottom.

“Wh- what?” Hux couldn’t hide his smile anymore at the sight of Kylo’s surprised and overjoyed face.

“I took it to court and the judge decided that the agency’s reasons were invalid. He reviewed all the documents of our application and had it approved.” There was a brief pause before Kylo nearly jumped from his chair and threw his arms around the shorter man, giving him a firm kiss.

“You sneaky bastard.” He whispered against his lips. He spotted his devious smirk and they kissed again, much more passionate than the one before. He yanked at Hux’ tie, pulling it loose and letting it drop to the floor, undoing the top buttons of his shirt. “You are getting the best lay you’ve ever gotten in your entire damn life.” He whispered as his lips grazed against Hux’s neck, biting into his skin.

“You don’t want any cake?” Hux teased, his breathing increasing and his pants getting tighter when Kylo took off his hoodie, revealing he hadn’t been wearing a shirt underneath. Their lips met again, Hux dashing his tongue inside his partner’s mouth.

“There’s something else I’d rather eat right now.” Kylo lifted the man up, wrapping his legs around his waist while never breaking the kiss. It broke when he dropped him onto the couch but contact was quickly restored, his warm lips soon moving down to Hux’s neck and newly exposed chest.

“I can live with that.”


	3. Part 3

“Is the camera really necessary?” Kylo inquired as they sat in the parking lot of the orphanage, the redhead pulling out a video camera from its bag. He flipped it open and pointed it to Kylo, not recording just yet.

“Trust me, you’ll thank me for this one day.” Kylo reached forward and pushed the camera away in annoyance but did nothing when Hux redirected it back to him.

“I doubt that.” He reached to the back row, grabbing the small plastic bag lying next to the car seat they had bought for their boy and inspected the content before looking out the window towards the building. “You at all ready for this?”

“Probably as ready as you are.” Hux replied, lowering the camera and following his partner’s gaze to the building.

“So not at all.” Hux lets out a tiny chuckle.

“Says the one who works with children.” Both men laughed from the comment but the air of uncertainty and nervousness quickly refilled the space. This was the day they had been waiting for and now that it was here, they were acting like toddlers going to school for the very first time. Slowly, Hux reached out and took Kylo’s hand, silently conveying words of support and comfort. “Let’s go.” Kylo stared at their hands for a while before he took a breath for courage and nodded.

“Let’s go.” Another minute passed before one of them moved, the motions prompting the other to begin moving as well. In his hidden state of nervousness, Kylo grabbed Hux’s hand. Hux gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Once inside the building, they are led into the office of the woman in charge of the orphanage. In there, the stern but kind woman went over some last minute details. One of them was that the child, having been in the care of the orphanage for so long, would need a few days to adjust to the men and their home.  

“Besides that,” The woman continued after the men had acknowledged this fact, “Everything is in order. You ready to meet your son?” Both men nodded, Hux quickly grabbing his camera while the woman pushed a button on the phone and asked someone on the other end to come in. Hux stood up and pressed the record button in time to capture the caretaker walking in with the child.

For a moment, time paused for Hux and he hoped to God that him pressing the record button hadn’t been some illusion of his own creation. He glanced down quickly to check, relieved to see the red dot, and hastily returned his attention to his boyfriend who had gone over to the caretaker.

“Hi.” Kylo said softly, gently taking the child from the woman and holding him close, the boy, looking curiously from Kylo to the caretaker and back, making a jumbled sound that appeared to be a question.

“That’s your new daddy.” The caretaker cooed, pointing towards Kylo. The boy looked back at the man, who let out a tiny laugh at the adorable sight of his little face.

“I got something for you.” Clumsily, Kylo removed the item from the plastic bag: a stuffed elephant toy. He handed it to the boy, who took it and looked at it curiously, his hands grabbing random parts of the toy. “That’s an elephant.”

“Ejefun.” The boy repeated, making both men chuckle.

“Elephant.” Hux said, having moved closer to his partner and the boy. The child turned his head and looked at the camera, reaching to the tiny machine with a cheeky smile on his face.

“Is he always this curious?” Hux inquired when he continued to reach for the device. The caretaker nodded and the man chuckled, returning his gaze to Kylo. Even though it was to see for most, he could see that Kylo was overjoyed that their son was final here. The most obvious indicator was his smile but everything about him, from his posture to his brow, was completely relaxed.

“Give me the camera.” Without waiting for approval, Kylo took the device, laughing when the child tried to grab it once more, “That’s not for you” Holding it at a reasonable distance, he turned it towards Hux, “Your turn to hold him.”

“I think I’m fine taking care of the camera.” Hux assured, trying to take it back. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to hold his son; he had wanted to do that just as much as Kylo but the man had absolutely no experience with children and was scared of doing something wrong. Kylo took a step closer and gave an assuring smile.

“Hux, stop being so damn stubborn and take him.” He said sternly, “He’s your son too and don’t let me have all the camera glory.” With an ounce of hesitance, Hux went to hi and ever so gently and carefully took his son and held him on his hip, his mind racing with worries.

“Hello.” He stuttered when he had what he hoped was a good hold on the child. The toddler stared up at him with big blue eyes, putting a finger in his mouth and smiling. He heard Kylo laugh in the background but the redhead doesn’t glare at him as his eyes are fixated on the little human.

“Jejow.”

“W-What did he say?”

“Hello.” The caretaker explained. Hux felt a sting of embarrassment from his silly question but it’s quickly gone when the toddler leaned his head against his shoulder. “Would you look at that? Anakin normally doesn’t warm up to strangers that quickly.” The woman commented.

“He must know we’re his family. How did you ever come up with the name ‘Anakin’?”

“One of the caretakers was absolutely obsessed with Star Wars at the time and Darth Vader was their favorite character. The rest is pretty self-explanatory.” Laughter filled the room but everyone’s attention turned when Anakin yawned and closed his eyes. It made Kylo chuckle a little when he noticed Hux’s nervous look; poor man looked as if someone told him the world was ending.

“I think it’s time we took this little guy home.” Kylo suggested, stopping the recording and coming over to his partner, finding that Anakin had already fallen asleep.

“That sounds like a good idea.”

They collected some possessions of Anakin (clothing and a few toys) and after double checking that everything was in order, the two headed back to the car.

“You need a hand putting him in?” Kylo inquired. Normally, Hux would say no but his uncertainty won out; he didn’t want to wake him up.

“Yeah.” Once the bag was put away, Kylo came around and took Anakin gently from Hux, the redhead in awe at how the man managed to handle the child without waking him or even making him stir. While he buckled him in, Hux set himself down in the driver’s seat and waited patiently for Kylo.

“We did it.” Kylo triumphantly announced as he plunked himself in the passenger seat.

“We did it.” Nothing transpired between the two for a moment but Kylo soon wrapped an arm around Hux and pulled the man closer to kiss him. Hux smirked and gladly returned the kiss, his subconscious hoping Anakin was still asleep and that Kylo remembered the child was there; they had done some things in that car that no toddler should see.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” Hux teased, chuckling when Kylo rolled his eyes.

“What do you think, idiot?” The man chuckled more and kissed him again.

“You’re welcome.” Their make out session last several more minutes, Kylo consistently trying to make it more intimate, only to be reminded by his partner that there was a child on the backseat. Eventually, the kisses stopped, Hux slightly flustered and certain that his lips were swollen when he turned on the car. This was a new chapter for both of them and Hux was excited for it. Of course it would come with challenges, most it likely going to be Kylo driving him insane (as he normally did), but he was confident they could do it. Besides, they had been through harder challenges. How much harder could raising a child be?


End file.
